


Time is Running Out

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Mission Fic, Threesome - M/M/M, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night. A secluded mansion. A meeting between men who want to bring the ESUN to its knees. And the three men who are able to stop it. 1x2x3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Will be the Death of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothin'  
> Fic is inspired by the song Time is Running Out by Muse.

One blue eye looked through the scope on the sniper rifle, catching guards in the cross hairs but not firing. Heero observed the perimeter, laid on his stomach in the snow, his white snowsuit making him invisible to even the most keen observer as he began to count the timings of the guards along the walled defences of the isolated mansion and bunker.

It was twilight, the night approaching in the cold climes of the bleak countryside of a countryon the border of the Sanc Kingdom and his current vantage point overlooked the mansion hidden in a small wooded area, now devoid of any leaves or branches. It did not offer cover but he was out of the sight line of the cameras that he saw swinging in short arcs to pick up any movement. He needed to wait until night to make his break past the perimeter so he continued to look through his scope, counting and watching the guards.

He didn't think they'd provide much problem as the guards were mercs and the thing about mercs were that they generally weren't that loyal or committed to any cause. And they had an extreme sense of self-preservation. He smirked slightly at the thought. The infiltration would be easy. Well, easy for him. He'd been dropped by the Preventer helicopter miles away, unable to get too close due to alerting the men inside the building and the potential unmasking of his attempt to make contact with the undercover operatives inside that had the valuable information on the planned coup d'etat. Many countries were currently undergoing political turmoil and the fear was for it to spill over. And this one was just too damn to near to the Sanc Kingdom. Too dangerous for a rabid right wing political government to take over and maybe make an attempt at destroying the peace on a knife edge that they'd lived in for the past six years.

Heero did not feel the cold as he lay in the snow. He remembered his first experience with snow during the war as his life before that drifting around the colonies pretending to be Odin Lowe's son had not given him opportunity to experience snow either real or artificial. Then he'd been locked in the training labs on L1, training and lying on lab tables and becoming what he was today. Not feeling the cold as he remembered Antarctica and Trowa.

The first time he and Trowa fucked was in the build-up to his fight with Zechs Merquise. And he still remembered it vividly, being inside the hanger near Heavyarms, still unbelieving that Trowa would let him near his suit. Sure as hell, he would never let Trowa touch Wing like that. And Duo would forever have resentment regarding his treatment of Deathscythe. There were still times when he was drunk, when haze clouded over those blue eyes and his breath would be hot on his face and Duo would poke his chest, hard, and tell him he was an asshole and it always went back to that moment. Heero thought after seven years Duo would get the fuck over it. And he'd silence him with his tongue in his mouth. It was a damn effective method. Only bettered by it being his dick in his mouth, between Duo's parted lips and usually Trowa would be watching, eyes heavy lidded, his hand slowly moving over the bulge in his own jeans at watching them together.

He remembered Trowa at fifteen, the way his hands moved over him to help him heal and how he was there for every moment of his recovery and his attempt to find absolution, observing it calculatingly and not commenting on his stupidity at offering a gun to the family members of a man he'd killed. Heero never was quite sure if he'd ever found absolution for his act – maybe in saving the earth from chunks of Libra he had, maybe from blasting Barton's bunker but Trowa hadn't judged him for any of his actions and he'd not found absolution in Antarctica but he had found comfort in that cold metallic base, fucking for the first time on a small single military grade bed, careful not to aggravate his wounds as he they slid together both hot and cold at the same time.

Despite lying in the snow for near two hours, the cold hadn't seeped into his bones, through his clothes, thinking sometimes he could've just worn the tank top and shorts from the war if it hadn't been more conspicuous than the white of the snow camouflage wear. He still was so desensitised to the changes in temperatures, his lovers had used it to their advantage on occasion, ice sliding over his skin and a tongue following it to see if they could elicit some kind of shiver. He shifted his position as for a second the ghost of being touched intimately was sweeping across his skin and he gritted his teeth, irritated at being the one left behind, waiting, biding his time – his mission related skills only becoming relevant at this stage in the operation.

The night had fully fallen when Heero did one more sweep to observe the guard movement around the building and decided he could finally make his move, securing night vision goggles over his eyes as he rose to his feet and brought out a small device from his pocket.

The mansion was located in isolation. The nearest town and residence far enough away so that when Heero activated the EMP device, it shorted out only the immediate area and the entire building was suddenly cast into darkness. With a look of satisfaction, Heero slung the strap of his gun over his shoulder and made his way closer to the walls that he could scale without issue. It amused him to see the sudden panicked movements of the men, the mercs who should be so calm and controlled blindly figuring out what was going on and why they were suddenly cast in darkness. No comms working. Nothing electronic working. To be suddenly blanketed in complete blackness.

The approach was still done with caution, the hood of his white suit covering his dark hair, his clothing entirely white to blend in with the powder underneath his feet. It was deep, his feet making deep hard scars across the surface as he approached. There was no moonlight, the deadness of the new moon not visible in the sky and tonight had been picked for many reasons.

That contact had been made. That the data that was required was now ready. That the men visiting tonight to this "secret location" would provide the Preventers with everything they needed to know. Which ESUN politicians wanted this political turmoil and everything that Heero and the other Gundam pilots had fought for to be fucked up. The lack of moonlight was good on a practical level as he reached the high walls that surrounded the mansion but it was not the reason he was here tonight. The short comm message. That the mission should soon be complete and once the transfer of data was done and the men identified, then Duo and Trowa could leave and return to the life that they'd built.

He leaned against the wall once he arrived at it, his body tight against the cold brick work and he listened to the panic on the other side of the wall. The voices were a mix of languages. Mercs were always a mix of nationalities and sometimes it was a weakness. That there was no common tongue between some of them – English mainly used but then some would be incompetent at that language – and in the confusion, Heero heard garbled orders and responses in a variety of dialects.

Asserting that so far he was undiscovered, Heero reached for the belt at his waist and detached the grappling hook that he could secure to the top of the wall to make his climb over. He glanced upwards, throwing it towards the top of the wall and testing the tautness of the thin wire as he did not want to make any mistakes and needed to make sure it could support his weight.

It was always going to be him that was sent in, that this needed to be done with skill and discretion, the data discs handed over, the men confirmed who were attending this meeting and then the Preventer's could act. It was not his job after that. The Preventer brass had quickly figured out how to use the former Gundam pilots who'd drifted to the organisation and Heero was for covert ops. And he was the best.

The wire supported his weight as he made his climb, the wall providing purchase and it took little time for Heero to be crouched on the thin wall, looking down at the grounds below that would've been an elaborate garden in the summertime. Through his night vision goggles, he could see that there was still some panic and he used that to his advantage as he unhooked the wire from his belt and jumped down, his landing silent and utterly perfect. He didn't need the grappling hook leaving it where it was, his intention was to make a much more subtle and clever exit than he had used to enter. The ride underneath a vehicle was never that pleasant and with the addition of snow it would be damn difficult but there was difficult for normal people then there was what Heero was able to do.

He watched the action in front of him, the doors of the large mansion opening and a tall man exiting to figure out the confusion. Heero's eyes narrowed to watch the scene before him and he waited cautiously working out when to time his run from his position and make his entry into the mansion undetected. In the schematics, the place had been a veritable fortress – cameras, motion and pressure sensors so it had to be someone with Heero's skill to infiltrate. Une told him it had to be him in the plushness of her office, her head balanced on her fingertips as she knew Heero would do what was necessary. He would use more extreme methods than were officially approved but Une had made sure there were a lot of blank spots on the Preventer records of the former Gundam pilots. It seemed she knew from day one that they would be unable to play by the rules. They rarely did.

Heero had studied the schematics and knew the entrance that would cause the least amount of suspicion – he'd knock out a ground level window and crawl through, entering near the office that the contact had indicated they would meet. The office where he would secure the data and exchange the intel. The men planning the coup d'etat would know nothing about Heero's entry, they'd only know when the Preventers arrived in the night, banging on doors, smashing belongings and taking them into custody for war crimes and plotting or whatever charges would be levied.

He thought briefly then of Relena, how she would speak so passionately on TV screens about the work of the Preventers and how they had managed to secure peace for the ESUN again and she would never know it was Heero who had done that. Never know it was him with a sniper rifle, night vision goggles, a grappling hook and an EMP device. She'd never know all the things he still did for her despite her effectively cutting him out of her life on her discovery of his more unconventional choice of relationship.

He took a deep breath in the frigid air and made his decision to move from the security of being crouched against the blanket of snow and make his attempt to enter. Re-securing his weapon over his shoulder, he reached for his hunting knife – a gift from one of his lovers who'd ran it over his chest like a caress, like a threatening kiss before throwing it to one side and claiming his mouth, body, soul. He would use the knife as it was silent and utterly deadly in one swift stroke. None of the clatter of gun fire, none of lining up targets in the scope, the immediacy of death that would be bleeding out on white snow.

The voices around him suddenly quietened, some order resumed and he wondered what had caused the change in demeanour. He guessed whoever had come out of the doors but he didn't have time for speculation as he rose to his feet to make his run.

He started to move and felt a blinding flash over his eyes, his hand automatically raising to cover his eyes and face, confused as his vision whited into nothing but sparks and he reached for the goggles, groping blindly to remove them as suddenly, there was light and not only light, large floodlights making the ground glow and his night vision goggles painful against his retinas. The moment of confusion, of inaction was enough as he heard the sound of the mercs realising there was an intruder.

"Shit," he whispered under his breath, tangled in the goggles and hood but even essentially blinded he was Heero Yuy. He didn't go down that easily. Duo always said he'd go down swinging, joking that as he stroked his cheek in some moment of tenderness that they rarely got opportunity to achieve.

The first swing at him he sensed, his goggles now off but his eyes were still painful and a parade of white dots flashing in front of him inhibiting his damn focus. He lashed out as he should, not needing sight, not needing anything but his own body and the knife he extended to swipe at the mercs. He heard the groan of pain, felt the spatter of blood against his face at the downward stroke and with his vision beginning to return he saw the next merc approach him and he spun, his legs swiping at the man, his knife at the torso, feeling the pull of connecting with a body, the judder as blade entered clothing and skin and flesh.

"Stop."

A voice commanded in the local language - and the men who had surrounded Heero backed off leaving him an opportunity to look up now that his vision was almost back to normal – only the slight sparks behind his eyes continuing to flutter. He was surrounded, men with guns trained at him in a circle and he glanced around once to see his potential enemies, calculating briefly if he could take them all out. It was not impossible – he could tell the weaker mercs, those that held their guns with less surety, those who didn't seem to know what the hell they were doing. It made him feel like a predator again – how he'd felt at the controls of a Gundam, seeing his enemies as nothing more than cannon fodder to be disposed of.

He turned his head to the direction of the voice and the circle opened a little, a man walking through a gap in the perimeter that had been created, the men reverential to his orders. Heero didn't flinch at the sudden feeling of familiarity and longing. No one would know that his heart hammered faster in his chest at the moment of recognition and his expression was just as hard as it would've been to any enemy. Not the look he would give one of the men who shared his bed, who's lips knew every part of him intimately, who he in turn knew every scar, every ridge and he'd mouthed at them in lazy days in bed, the other man in the bed watching through heavy lidded blue eyes as they touched, cigarette smoke drifting around them and the smell of bourbon on the air.

He didn't brace himself for the swipe across his face and the swift punch to the stomach. He could've tensed his abdominal muscles, could've made it hurt less but Heero didn't as the punch to gut, upwards, nearly winded him. It made him think of Duo, made him think of doing that to him but at least this punch wasn't quite as hard as his own. In the impact of the punch into his stomach, lips were close to the side of his face, the feeling of hot air battling the cold temperature and creating a cloud of smoke in front of his eyes.

"Play along."

He fell to his knees from the impact into the snow and there were some noises of jeering from the assembled men around him and he looked up to the one green eye he could see clearly, one of the men he'd initiated an unconventional and heated relationship with and didn't flinch at the punch across his face that connected with bruising force. He felt his lips split under the pressure but knew that the façade had to be maintained, as always it did, but as a kick hit him in the stomach, sometimes Heero wished Trowa wasn't so good at playing the fucking enemy.


	2. I Want to Play the Game

The men assembled were damn dull considering they were plotting some political uprising but then Duo found that with all the politicians he'd ever met. He gave 'Lena some credit as she wasn't a dull politician. After all, she'd threatened to kill him and Trowa for their relationship and their so called corruption of Heero's morals when she realised what Quatre's euphemism of them "living together" was – that it wasn't just living together in a bachelor pad kinda scenario. And that it involved sharing a bed. And each other's bodies. And she'd disapproved. Duo couldn't blame the chick, she really had been raised in the blue blood ivory castle and really, people who were a bit more enlightened still found it damn problematic.

They were discussing the armaments that Duo was providing them – or he was meant to be – that he was a gun runner and had been promising access to some ex-Alliance shit that had been helpfully collected by his crew of helpful salvagers when the lights went out. There was a moment of panic as these guys weren't used to shit not going exactly as expected. Duo only smirked in the darkness and knew what it meant – that Heero was on his way to make the rendezvous he promised.

"The backup generator will kick in," he explained and that calmed them the fuck down at least for a short period. "So just stay where you are."

That was the best advice he could damn well give. He'd had this experience before – when all the lights went down on L2 and the best idea was not to move as then it probably got you more injured than if you stayed where you were. It was practical advice.

It had been toolong since he'd seen Heero. He'd not taken the whole undercover thing that well seeing as in these situations he got left behind. Heero just wasn't an undercover operative – he was an infiltrator, a damn good agent but he didn't have the innate skills he and Trowa did. Duo laughed about it as he and Trowa were so damn different in so many ways but then Duo bullshitted his way through drug deals and criminal gangs and Trowa just blended in with whoever he needed to be. Duo had seen him be everything from mercs and low level criminals coming out after a stretch in prison to a body guard for fancy ass politicians and a criminal mastermind who had an affection for really unattractive brightly coloured shirts. It was sometimes amazing how he could blend. And he had that whole knowing too many language thing that was uniquely helpful.

Duo knew some Spanish as that had been pretty common on L2 but other than that his skills only extended to a colourful degree of swearing that he'd learnt on Sweeper vessels and some L2 slang that no one knew what he was damn saying. Slang he'd fall back into sometimes if he ever got too pissed to articulate.

Heero had got the worst role in this operation but now that they had all the data – now that they knew the full extent of the plans and that a recording device had been planted in the room it shouldn't be long until Duo and Trowa could go home and things would go back into some kinda normality. Or whatever normality was for three ex-soldiers in a three-way relationship. It sure as fuck wasn't conventional but then, as Duo twisted the end of his braid, he'd never been conventional.

The backup generator whirled into life, the lights seeming bright after the darkness and Duo hopped up out of his chair and walked over to the vidphone, preparing to make contact with Trowa and discover if they had incapacitated the "intruder" knowing full well who it had been, hearing the murmured conversation of the men and their concerns about the threat. However, he didn't have time to dial a number when the rattle of noise came from the doorway.

The door opened and Duo let his eyes narrow as Heero was pushed through, his arms tight behind his back in large cuffs, his head bowed in submission or a parody of submission and Trowa was behind him, holding him tightly, pushing him forward so he ended up on his knees. A few other guards stood with Trowa but they would be easily dismissed as Trowa was feared among the mercs that were employed. As Trowa had done what he needed to blend, beaten up who he needed, became vicious and violent and the group treated him with the relevant reverence and respect that they would give someone stronger than themselves.

'Show time,' Duo thought, a smirk playing across his lips as he walked across the room to where Heero was on his knees in a display of arrogance to impress the assembled men. He walked with a swagger of a man full of confidence in his ability and in the authority's inability to catch him.

"So this was our  _interruption_?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm, the word 'interruption' drawn out and Heero looked up at him through his heavy bangs, his eyes blazing blue and defiant.

He played the role well despite not having the innate ability to blend in and act like he and Trowa did and Duo reached down to grip his chin with his fingertips to which Heero made a motion to bite at him in his incapacitated state. But Duo gripped hard, raising his head to look into his eyes and then pushing his head to the side with force. Enough force to hurt a normal man but Heero wasn't and even if Duo pushed him a little hard, was a little rough, it didn't matter as Heero did what was necessary for the mission and if that meant a few bruises as part of the game they played then he would do it.

"So the puppy has some bite, huh?"

A few of them in the room made some noises of amusement which was what Duo had intended – he'd spent time asserting himself as a violent and sadistic man so now was his chance to show it, if only briefly and Heero was playing along perfectly.

"Take him to my office," he said, his eyes meeting Trowa's and there was a small movement in his face that suggested Trowa knew Duo's intentions, the little quirk of his lips enough for Duo to know that he was understood.

Duo reached for a blade, drawing out the short sharp knife and knelt to in front of Heero, pushing the point against his cheek enough to be felt but not enough to break skin. He dragged it down, the pressure only making a thin mark across Heero's flesh but it showed the pain he would inflict on a captive. If this hadn't been all for show.

"We got some shit to discuss," Duo continued, his voice low as he rose back to his feet, "like who the fuck you're working for and how you got here. But I figure we should do that in private, right?"

Heero struggled against the bonds, his act of defiance in each movement, and Trowa dragged him to his feet by his cuffs, the action violent and he marched him out of the room. Duo turned to the men and gave them his most charming Shinigami grin.

"I'm sorry gentleman but I gotta attend to this. Talk amongst yourselves."

With that, he left the room, following the path Trowa and Heero would've taken until he saw the two thug mercs outside the doors of his office, Trowa probably having instructed them to wait. Duo raised his eyebrows at them and one opened the door for him, allowing him entry and deferring to his authority.

Once through the door, the mercs closed it behind him and Duo locked it, not wanting any damn interruption for this meeting. He then walked towards Heero and Trowa, instinctively moving his hips in a sashay as he did seeing that Trowa had already removed his cuffs. They didn't have much time. Heero had to gain the information from the computers that he and Trowa had gathered as well as the recordings Duo had procured from the meeting he had just been in – enough evidence for the Preventers to take action further, for him and Trowa to be able to return home once Heero had delivered the intelligence and it was confirmed no more evidence was needed for prosecution. But despite this, it had been a long time since Duo and Trowa had seen Heero and though it might end up being days until they got extracted, it could still be weeks, months even, and they had missed him.

And while it had been easy for them in this mission for them to continue a routine of sex, Duo being the boss and Trowa being his right hand man, it didn't compare to where the third part of their relationship was present. As the sex was good with Trowa, it was damn good, but when it was sex with Trowa  _and_ Heero, well, it was fucking incredible.

Trowa had already made a move, wrapping an arm around Heero's waist, and moving behind him, his mouth at his ear lobe. He jerked at the touch, Duo seeing it as he stopped in front of Heero, reaching up to touch the bleeding lip.

"Did you need to hit him that hard?" he asked, his blue eyes meeting the green of Trowa's, an eyebrow raised.

"Got to keep cover," he murmured against Heero's skin.

Heero didn't appreciate the conversation between them as he stood in the middle – a powerful glare thrown at Duo that made him drop his hand, his blood on his fingertips. "I need the data."

"Yeah but we have a little time… ain't you missed us?"

There was a tick, a small glance that Heero gave that indicated he was suddenly aware of being outnumbered and outgunned, at least metaphorically and Duo watched as Trowa's lips went to Heero's throat, mouthing there at a spot that made Heero hard and horny, both knowing it from their vast experience of their lover's body.

"It's been weeks," Duo said, running his fingers over the white of his snow camouflage and he could see the battle going on behind those steely blue eyes – the dedication to the mission and the knowledge that this may be the only time he'd see them for some time depending on the variables.

Duo could almost see the calculations going on in Heero's head, the thoughts that would be swirling in that brain and he could see him caving into instinct as Trowa bit down, a small gasp coming from his lips that Duo stole, pressing his mouth to Heero's, a bloody kiss their reunion.

Even though he'd spent the weeks with Trowa, there was something Duo always damn missed about Heero. Maybe it was their history, so long comparatively than with Trowa, a kiss in a school as Duo pushed the other boy to the wall, thrusting his tongue inside Heero's pliant mouth, tasting him deeply, touching him in ways that he'd not been touched before. Prior to Duo, Heero's body had been about perfection and inflicting pain – it was a weapon as much as the Gundam he piloted and it was only when Duo's fingers teased his nipples through the thin material of a white button down shirt did Heero begin to learn pleasure. Pleasure Duo taught him later, in their room, sucking and biting at his skin, bringing him off with his hands – his own confidence and experience reassuring Heero and comforting him during his reticence.

Duo missed his kiss, wild and slick and more intense than Trowa's smooth sensuality and even though Heero's mind would have been full of the mission, he still parted his lips and allowed Duo's tongue entry, colliding together in a replay of all the damn times before. A small moan slipped from Heero's mouth, Duo capturing it in his own as Trowa was doing something Heero liked and Duo pressed himself further into Heero's body. Duo's dick was hard in the confines of tight jeans and he could feel an answering hardness as their lips parted and Duo let his mouth trail over Heero's jaw and face, licking a line against his cheek and whispering against his skin.

"Fuck, we missed you," he said.

"You had each other," Heero ground out – a little anger in those words.

And Duo didn't blame him as shit, he always got left behind as they worked best undercover, as Heero's skill set was different and it wasn't fair but they could make it up to him. Agreed they would with their bodies, their lips, their fingers – making him remember how much they wanted and needed him and that even though they had been together, it was never as good as when it was the three of them.

"Yeah but we didn't have you, 'Ro."

Duo's fingers found the top of the snowsuit where the zip was up to Heero's chest, slowly sliding the thin but padded fabric to an under layer of skin tight spandex that clung to every inch of his toned body, his muscles looking damn perfect and Duo finger's reached to touch as Trowa continued to kiss at Heero's neck and face and jaw.

It seemed whatever defences the Perfect Soldier had were gone – his resistance to them impossible.

'Huh,' Duo thought, 'maybe OZ shoulda found out the one way to get a Gundam pilot to talk was to subject them to two other Gundam pilots fucking 'em.'

The thought made him chuckle even as he helped Heero shuck off the snow suit and ran his fingers to where the tight black shirt met the tight black pants, finding and exposing some skin, the tanned and scarred flesh a turn on – different to Trowa's paleness – and he fell to his knees to nuzzle at the patch of Heero's abs he'd exposed, licking a line over the muscles with the flat of his tongue, until he lowered his cheek to rub at his cock, hard in the black material.

"Kinda like your old spandex shorts, huh?" Duo said, looking up with a cocky grin on his face.

Heero glared in response and it was a familiar expression, for a second Duo remembering those early encounters when Heero fought with himself, with his mission, with orders, and struggled to give into the pleasure Duo was offering him, when Duo would slide down those spandex shorts, take him in his mouth and Heero's fingers would grip in his hair as Duo sucked him. But now it was very different, older, Heero nowhere near as naïve and the addition of Trowa, his long fingers teasing over his chest, pinching nipples through tight material, made it so much more than it had been before.

He heard Heero's little gasp at their touches as Duo began to lower the tight clothing underneath, letting Heero's dick out and he gently lapped around the head, licking the drops of pre-cum at the slit, tasting him for the first time in two damn long. He took another swipe and moved his head back, looking up through his bangs and eyelashes, seeing how Trowa was watching over Heero's shoulder at the attention Duo was paying to Heero's cock.

"What do you want us to do?" Trowa asked, his voice soft as Duo met his eye, and Duo smirked before wrapping his lips around Heero's erection, bobbing forward to take it into his mouth.

There were no coherent words, only an exhale of air from Heero's lungs and a murmured curse as Duo took as much as he could in his mouth, the taste and feel of Heero filling his senses as he went down on him. As Duo concentrated on the dick in his mouth, he suddenly felt a pull at his braid and he took the signal, releasing Heero from his lips as sat back in his heels.

"I need you both."

Duo raised one eyebrow, getting to his feet in a smooth motion and meeting Heero's mouth in a kiss that made him taste the hint of pre-cum on his tongue and he let his hand drift to Heero's dick, stroking him. The kiss only stopped when Duo felt Trowa's hands on him from behind and he leant back to feel the taller man's body, grinding back into Trowa and responding to those familiar touches.

"We need less clothes," Trowa stated.

He wanted to laugh – Trowa, so damn practical, but the statement was said while he met Heero's eyes over Duo's shoulders and soon Duo found himself overwhelmed by the feeling of two men undressing him, touching him, mouths and fingers all over his damn body and he lost himself a little – forgot that this was meant to be about Heero's pleasure as he was stripped of the leather jacket, the tight jeans and it was only when he was nearly damn naked – his black boxers tented at the front, did Duo come to his senses, reaching to kiss both of them in turn. There was nothing like it – no firefight, no mission, as he kissed Heero and then kissed Trowa, their mouths and tongues hot but different. Too fucking good.

Duo had enough sense to see that Trowa hadn't followed his own instructions and Duo pulled at the sweater, the thick wool in his hands. "Off, babe."

There was a smirk on Trowa's face as he stripped it off, the t-shirt following and Duo licked his lips despite the amount of times he'd seen that naked form as Trowa was a damn work of art. It wasn't helped by the fact Heero was groping him through the material of his boxers, licking at his shoulder and fuck, he was too turned on at this point to remember much of anything but the pressing need to come.

 


	3. Won't Let You Bury It

The removing of his clothes prompted a reaction that Trowa would never get sick of seeing. He worked hard for his body and he knew it was appreciated as he saw the two pairs of darkened blue eyes watching his clothing get discarded to the floor. His body wasn’t perfect, scars littered his skin from a hard childhood and not helped by the violent life he led during his teens but then his body showed his history – an ex-mercenary, terrorist and now an undercover operative sent to the most violent places in the earth sphere. He wasn’t going to be soft skin and gentle hands. And he was pretty damn sure that Heero and Duo wouldn’t want someone like that as he walked towards them, dropping the final article of clothing to the floor, stepping out of his boxer briefs to be finally fully naked as he reached out to touch the two men he fucked and loved. 

It felt like a long time since it’d been the three of them and while he and Duo had been together, the thought lingered of what Heero was doing, left alone in the apartment they all shared. It always ended up being him and Duo sent to somewhere and it was easy to continue a routine of sex as they could usually work it into the cover but Trowa did feel a vague guilt for Heero so he would damn rectify that – with Duo’s help.

Heero wasn’t the first person Trowa had ever had sex with but he sure as shit was the first that meant something – remembering finding him after he worked on Heavyarms, finding him in the thin metal bunk and the first kiss between them had been hot despite Heero’s relative inexperience. It was only later that Trowa knew that Heero had been taught about sex by an over-confident boy with a braid and that he was still learning what he liked – how he liked to be touched, sucked, fucked. And it was intense, that sex on the bunk, Trowa fucking him and Heero holding on tight until the wound of his arm reopened and stained the bandage red. He wanted that intensity again, that neediness and he leaned down to kiss Heero, his lips tasting of blood.

"We need to get this moving," Duo said with a pant, as Trowa's hand delved into his boxer shorts, stroking him there as he kissed Heero hard.

Trowa agreed, pulling away reluctantly from Heero, swiping his lips over Duo's mouth quickly before he bent down to his own jeans, looking for lube stowed in the knowledge Heero would appear and they could complete his and Duo's plan to make Heero feel wanted and needed. The moment he stepped away, Heero and Duo began to grind and touch and kiss - their two naked bodies aligning together. Trowa took in a ragged breath as he watched how they looked together, the contrast between their skin tones and bodies, and he saw how their hands ran down each other's backs, Heero's hands clasping at Duo's ass. 

The room had a couch, low and green, and Trowa and Duo had already fucked on it a few times and it wasn't difficult to encourage their bodies over there, Duo lying back on it, spreading his legs as Heero came in between them, Trowa kneeling behind him and brushing his lips over Heero's shoulder. 

The intention of the encounter suddenly became clear to Heero as Trowa handed over the lube, letting Heero spread it on his fingers. Trowa watched with lust filled eyes as Heero leaned down to take the head of Duo's dick in his mouth as he slipped fingers inside him. There was something incredibly erotic about watching Duo teased by Heero even though he wasn’t the one doing it and Trowa continued to suck at a patch on Heero’s shoulder as Heero prepared Duo, seeing the way Duo panted at the invasion, and his eyes fluttering at the attention to his cock.

Trowa ran his fingers down to his own dick, sliding his hand to relieve some of the pressure, some of the feelings and he retrieved the tube off the couch where Heero had discarded it, squeezing some and coating his fingers. He ran his hand down Heero’s back, across the spine and he felt Heero’s body shudder at the touch, Trowa remembering it had been a while since someone had touched him intimately and Heero seemed more responsive than usual as he reached down further, teasing pushing a finger yet not penetrating fully. It wasn’t what Heero wanted as he bucked back demanding and Trowa complied, sliding in and starting the process of preparing him, intending to give Heero a fuck that he would remember on the lonely nights in their bed.

He heard Duo’s moans, his little “fucks” and he glanced over Heero’s shoulder to see him flushed, biting at his lip as Heero’s continued his torment, mouth only around the head of his cock, fingers fucking him with practiced patience. Trowa tried to replicate the rhythm of Heero’s fingers but his own pace was increasing as while Heero was happy to tease Duo, he did not like to be teased himself.  He supposed it was fair, he and Duo have had plenty of sex and Heero had been left.

Heero deemed Duo prepped enough, sliding out his fingers and leaning down to kiss the braided man and Trowa reached around, applied lube to Heero’s cock and a moan was caught between the two pairs of lip. He backed off, as Heero left Duo’s mouth and he raised one of his legs, hooking it around his arm and aligned himself to plunge in. Green eyes watched over Heero’s shoulder, seeing the way the two became connected and the way Duo threw his head back, biting back a loud moan as Heero’s cock entered him swiftly. Heero ran his fingers over Duo’s chest, over nipples and abs and finally down to his dick, leaking pre-cum at the tip, and pumped a few times to distract from the burn of penetration and Trowa felt his own cock became even more damn needy as he heard the sounds that left those lips. Duo’s noises during sex were always such a fucking turn on and Trowa bit back his own groan as he kissed at Heero’s shoulder blade and moved his hands down to Heero’s ass, spreading his cheeks a little and pressing a thumb against his entrance as he rubbed the head of his cock there.

A growl came deep from Heero’s throat and he leaned back into Trowa’s body, turning his head a little.

“Just fuck me,” he snarled with barely restrained desire and Trowa chuckled, a deep husky sound but complied, pushing the head of his dick further inside, feeling the heat and warmth of being inside Heero.

Yeah, he’d fucked Duo plenty on this undercover but Heero was different - sex with him had always been a little rough whereas with Duo it tended to be a little more kinky – both satisfied him but when they were together, when three of them were fucking, it was something more than with either of them separately and Trowa’s eyes fluttered closed as he surrendered to the sensation, stilling his hips as Heero adjusted.

He ran his hands over Heero’s chest, feeling the scars, the imperfections that marked his skin and it was hard not to give into instinct, to piston in and out of that body, but Trowa had control and he exercised that as he felt how hot Heero’s body was. Though his control totally slipped when Heero flexed, arching his back into Trowa’s body and the movement caused a shiver of pleasure radiating from his dick into all his senses. It was enough of a cue, needing no more damn words and Trowa let instinct take over, pulling out to plunge back in, his movement controlling Heero’s into Duo, the sound of flesh smacking into flesh filling the room.

Trowa didn’t think about the men outside the door – his men. He’d guess they’d never suspect the sounds they made were sexual – probably guessing they were beating the man instead of giving him the dual sensation of being fucked and fucking.

Heero hunched forward to kiss Duo with open mouthed kisses and continued his hip movements, Trowa’s dick sliding in and out deep as he sat back on his heels, his hand reaching to Heero’s shoulder as he thrust in and out, steadying himself as they rocked together, Heero pushing back into him and then forward into Duo, the sounds of the gasps and pants escaping from all their lips. Trowa tried to keep his eyes open, to see how Heero and Duo looked together, the way their hands ran over each other’s bodies underneath him, how their hands had connected as they moved together but he couldn’t keep them open, the intense feelings making him shut them tight.

“Fuck, babe,” he heard Duo say, “missed you.”

The words were muffled by kisses and skin, but the way Duo’s voice sounded, rough and breathless, was damn hot and Trowa could admit, he’d always had a thing for Duo’s dirty talk during sex. When he begged “harder, faster, touch me” both he and Heero were powerless, seeming to give into his instructions, and their bodies started to move faster against each other, sweat slicking them.

“Close,” Heero gritted out and Trowa changed his angle of entry, plunging deep and he heard a feral sound escape Heero’s lips.

“Come… fuck, come, ‘Ro.”

“Fuck…”

Trowa felt Heero’s body grip him tightly and it was difficult to continue his own movements, the feeling of Heero’s orgasm making his own dick pulse, the white heat of release bringing with it a blissful moment of forgetting every damn thing but pleasure. And in a life of violence, of complication, it was brief but it was perfect.

He leaned forward onto Heero, kissed a trail over his shoulders blades and he panted against the scarred skin, he wondered if Duo had come but a murmured “holy shit” confirmed that he had, and he smiled into Heero’s flesh.

“Did you get how much we missed you?” Duo said.

“Yeah,” was the answer soft and Trowa pulled out, standing to find clothes.

As much as Trowa would’ve loved to stay entwined around them both, he swiftly dressed, as he watched one last lingering kiss between the two before they too moved apart and despite the intense sex, the pair of them together still created a spark of desire.

Trowa’s eyes narrowed as he saw the quick change in Heero’s demeanour, the languid boneless feeling of the post-coital high rapidly gone and it made him recall their own first sexual encounters, where Heero could be so intense in the moment, all about holding on tight and demanding more with his body, but then once the atmosphere had cooled, he could return to that level of focus that meant he concentrated on the mission. It was odd to see it again as he’d got to see other facets to him over the years and that level of focus was rare.

“The data.”

“Way to ruin the mood,” Duo said with a smirk, his t-shirt being pulled over his head and him bringing out his braid from the material with a laugh. “Got the sex and now it’s all business, right?”

Heero grunted and Trowa flashed a small smile in Duo’s direction from his tease but despite the mocking tone, Duo walked over to the heavy wooden desk, retrieving the intelligence saved on a small flash drive, kept in the false bottom of the drawer.

“This should get us home,” he said, handing it over to Heero who looked at the small device coolly before his eyes returned to Duo’s. “Now get outta here before anyone suspects shit.”

“You distracted me,” Heero said accusingly.

“Yeah but it was worth it, right?”

A small nod was in answer and Trowa walked over to the desk,picking up the heavy metal restraints Heero had been bound in once he’d apprehended him. “I’ll have to cuff you until I can get you to the garage. You can steal one of the trucks then.”

“We figured you had a plan for getting in, ‘Ro, not one for getting out.”

Duo’s broad grin was met with a stony faced glare until Heero’s lips turned into a small curve, a significant look shared between the pair of them that Trowa didn’t get but after a brief press of lips, Heero inclined his head towards Trowa so that he could re-secure the heavy cuffs.

The metal made a loud clink as he secured them and without another word, they slipped back in their roles. Duo walked out of the room, commanding the mercs to guard the room with the meeting due to the intelligence they’d got, Heero became the defiant prisoner, head bowed, looking up through jagged bangs in anger and Trowa pushed him harshly through the corridors, holding a gun at the bottom of his back and levelling threats to his life.

It was the life they’d all chosen. They could’ve had peace – could’ve chosen a life where they never worked again, their stolen war funds keeping them living but instead, they had this and Trowa was once again the jailer. It felt like history repeating. It was only once they were outside in a courtyard, the trucks and cars and snowmobiles of the organisation stood in lines did Trowa undo the cuffs and lower his weapon, safe in the knowledge the men he commanded would be searching the grounds, protecting the men in Duo’s discussions and generally out of his way.

“Take one of the trucks,” Trowa said, inclining his head, “they’ve got enough gas to get you to one of the towns. You’ll have to hot-wire.”

“Of course.”

“And…” 

The word hung in the air between them and Heero nodded, taking one step towards him. Trowa had always been so much damn taller than either Heero or Duo and so he leaned down for the kiss, pressing their lips together with a gentleness that had been missing from their earlier encounter. A gentleness that they rarely showed in Duo’s presence and Trowa pulled back first, a little scowl on Heero’s face the response to it.

“Do it as hard as you want.”

Heero gave him an apologetic look but then repeated Trowa’s own words with the slightest of smirks. “Play along.”

The punch, as expected, damn near winded him and Trowa found his body sagging to the floor, falling to his knees as he felt the impact of the first to his stomach, the force something he’d never experienced. He’d witnessed Heero punching Duo all that time ago yet never anticipated the level of pain – maybe it had been lucky that Duo had lost consciousness.

The second punch across his face snapped his head to the side and he felt the taste of blood on his lips, the fist impacting his jaw with bruising force. He slowly raised his hand to his cheek, spat out some of the blood in his mouth on the snow and looked up with a small smirk.

“Maybe next time not as hard.”

“Could say the same to you,” Heero retorted.

Trowa got to his feet, shakily leaning against the side of the truck as Heero jumped inside, the vehicle soon springing to life with the sound of an old heavy engine, he stepped back as Heero looked out of the opened window, sharing a significant look and then Heero’s intense blue eyes turned to the front of the vehicle.

He wanted to mouth some words but nothing seemed adequate so instead he watched the truck drive off, its wheels spinning in the snow and sending flurries near him as it pulled away towards the gate, Heero accelerating to break through it. Trowa could hear the sound of his men, the shouts of the mercenaries as they realised what had just happened, he even heard the sound of gun fire but only fell back down to his knees, the pain and exhaustion catching up with him, as he collapsed into the snow.

When one of his men found him in the snow, a panicked voice told him in broken English that the prisoner escaped and Trowa couldn’t help a small chuckle escaping his lips as he was helped to his feet.

“Sir?” one of the men asked, concerned for his welfare and Trowa shook his head.

“Nothing,” he murmured as he was helped back inside the mansion, looking back once to see where his blood stained the snow.

He schooled his expression back to something neutral as he felt the rush of relief that Heero had escaped, that he was on his way back to the Preventers with their intel and both he and Duo would be out of the frozen hell hole damn soon and back to their home and Heero.


End file.
